


bug lives matter

by cinnapouts



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Lee Felix - Freeform, Little Space, Little!Felix, M/M, bang chan - Freeform, caregiver!bangchan, lixie softest baby who wouldn’t even hurt a bug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:48:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22340575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinnapouts/pseuds/cinnapouts
Summary: bangchan having to comfort felix after encountering and killing a bug not knowing how much it would hurt lixie ):
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix
Comments: 8
Kudos: 168





	bug lives matter

bangchan had no idea that killing a bug would make felix this upset. chan figured it’d be fine since the boy was practically panicking and running away from it, so chan immediately stepped on it. now, here he was holding the small boy into his arms, begging for him to stop crying. 

“d-dada, why would you kill poor buggies?” felix asked, his shoulders shaking as he hid his face into his stuffie. chan lets out a small sigh, “dada is sorry, bambi. you just looked so scared and i thought killing it would make you feel better.” he apologizes and frowns, moving onto the ground and sitting next beside him. 

“but don’t mean you kill him!” felix’s sobs grow even louder. chan wondered how he even knew the bug was a boy but he didn’t question it. “his family is probably waiting for him a-and wondering where he is b-but now he’s gone!” he frowns, scooting away from his caregiver and pulls his legs up into his chest while holding the duck stuffie tightly. “bambi no wan talk to you anymore. bad bad boy!” he spits out and turns his whole body away from him.

chan felt his heart shattered as the younger boy scooted away from him. he felt like a horrible person and he really hoped that his baby didn’t think he was a monster. he truly had no idea this would have such an impact on him but then again felix was extremely sensitive when in little space. he really should’ve thought twice before stepping on the poor bug. 

chan swallows the lump down in his throat before speaking up, “bambi?” he calls out the little one. felix ignored him and continued to mumble to his duck stuffie about how bad he was. “are you really going to ignore your dada?” he asks, scooting over to him. he really felt like he could cry at this point, he hated when his baby was giving him the silent treatment. 

after a few more tries of trying to get him to talk to him, he had started to get a bit upset, “lixie, look at me, right now.” he says with a stern voice. felix freezes in his spot, uh oh. he knew that voice far too well. the only thing going through the littles head was that he was going to get in trouble and that he was now being a bad boy by ignoring his dada. 

“b-bambi sorry so so sorry...” felix gulped, slowly turning to face him. he holds onto his stuffie even tighter as he looked up into his eyes. as soon as felix looked up at him, chan’s gaze immediately softened. felix’s face was red, puffy, tears and snot running down his face, “come here, bambi.” he holds his arms out, making him immediately stand, running into his arm and starts sobbing again

“lixie sorry!! he didn’t mean to make dada mad. please please no be mad at lixie. was jus so upset about a bug and and was a very bad boy!!” he cries into his chest, holding onto his shirt tightly. “bambi, shhh shhh. it’s gonna be okay, i promise” chan shushed him and began rocking them slowly back and forth, holding him extremely close. his shirt was getting completely ruined but he honestly didn’t care. all he cared about was reassuring and making sure his baby was alright. 

“no no, bambi it’s fine! of course, dada’s isn’t mad at you about anything, he could never be. it’s all his fault for making his bambi cry. he really should’ve thought about it before killing an innocent bug. he was being a bad boy,” chan bites down on his bottom lip. felix sniffled, lifting his head from his chest immediately shaking his head.

“dada was jus tryin to protect me and lixie started actin like a big poopy head. m really really sorry for actin like a brat!” he bite down onto his lip, before looking down at the ground.

“hey hey, look at me, bambi.” chan gently sets his hand on his chin and gently lifted his head, “you weren’t being a brat, i promise. you’re dada’s best boy, okay? i totally understand why you would be mad at me and i don’t blame you. i’m sorry for being a bad boy and i promise i won’t ever do anything like this again. i hate knowing that i hurt you as i did.” he slightly sniffles, blinking the tears out of his eyes.

“dada, no cry no cry, please!” felix gasps, standing on his tippy toes to wipe his tears away, “gon make bambi cry again..” he sniffles. chan laughs softly, cupping felix’s cheeks into his hands. “god, what did i do to deserve such an amazing and understanding, baby?” he asks, pressing a kiss onto felix’s head. felix giggled and wrapped his arms around chan, clinging onto him.

“dada loves you more than anything, okay? never ever forget that, bambi.” he smiled, watching the other cling onto him. “and bambi loves you even more!!! never forgot that kays dada?” he smiles, looking up at him. chan nods with a big grin on face and holds out his pinky, “and dada pinky promises to never hurt his bambi ever again.” 

they connected their pinkies and headed home together, hand in hand, and to this day chan has never ever broken his promise to his, bambi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ..omg Hi so dis was my First ever time writing something Like dis,,,,but i hope whoever Read this to Da end rlly rlly Enjoyed it :o M was rlly nervous About postin dis,,,,,but decided why not!?!? anyways m Sorry for babbling n stuff but if anyone Wants to request anything I’ll be than happy to do it,,,can either b ateez, nct, or skz bc my Luvies (as i get into more groups will Add onto) !!!!!! ^__^ n if u wanna chat or anything My twit is @STAYCLUBIE ...♡

**Author's Note:**

> where to find me: @purinpouts twt!! ♡ 
> 
> edit: after months i realized that i put the wrong user down, sowwy sowwy..T__T (changed to right user!)


End file.
